1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to attachments for screen doors and, more particularly, to improved decorative safety attachments for placement on ordinary screen doors. The attachments improve the overall visibility of the screen and thereby prevent inadvertent walk-through and resultant injury to persons or damage to the screen.
2. Description of the Background
Over the years, numerous products have been developed for the purpose of enhancing the visibility of screen doors. However, most of these products offer rather complicated attachment means which can quite often damage the screen itself such as the use of screws or large pins that are much larger that the spacing between the screen wires. Other methods are time consuming since they involve weaving the decorative object into place.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,608 has a long exposxc3xa9 relating to a number of patents and commercially available products, citing, among other things problems with decorative devices that need to be connected to both sides of the screen; sagging of the screen by heavy decorative objects; as well as deformation of the screen by rather bulky attachment means. Damage and deformation is even more the case when involving the more fragile vinyl coated glass yarn screens.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a decorative safety attachment for screen doors to improve visibility and thereby prevent inadvertent walk-through.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an aesthetically-pleasing and visibility-enhancing decorative attachment which can be conveniently attached to and removed from screen doors.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide for removal of the device without producing damage to the screening.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a device having light emitting properties and/or sound emitting properties which are coupled to proximity detectors to further enhance its presence when an individual approaches.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved decorative safety attachment for screen doors which is suitable for use on either metal wire or vinyl coated glass yarn type screening.
It is a final object of the present invention to provide an improved decorative safety attachment for screen doors which is durable and weather-proof to accommodate outside use in a variety of climatic conditions.
In order to do so, the decorative attachment device comprises a main body configured and sized for visibility as well as aesthetic features and, attached to the main body are extensions than are long, thin and pliable so that they can be easily inserted through the mesh of a screen. For additional stability, the long extensions can also be bent on the opposite side of the screen in order to lock-in the decorative attachment device. Although the decorative attachment is mostly concerned with screen doors, it should be obvious that they can be installed on all screens whether they are for windows or other partition screens of one type or the other.